Swords And Aura Spheres
by 4lex2316
Summary: Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.
1. Mr Game and Watch

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter1: Mr Game and Watch**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Limbo.**

''I can't believe I let you talk me into this'' said Lucario.

''Come on, it'll be fun'' claimed Meta Knight.

''I suppose it would be good to hone my fighting capabilities'' said Lucario, although more to himself to Meta Knight, and thus entered the teleporter; Meta Knight close behind.

**Location: Flat Zone 2.**

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned on the left, and then quickly began their attack: Meta Knight glid forward, and slashed at Mr Game and Watch, landing 5 hits. Meta Knight then back-flipped over Lucario's head, whom used Force Palm on Mr Game and Watch.

Mr Game and Watch then used Chef on Lucario, knocking him back slightly; jsut as Meta Knight flipped over his head (Lucario's).

Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado, doing a lot of damage. Then, Lucario ran forward, but Mr Game and Watch used Judgement, and got a 4, and did decent damage. To retaialte, Lucario used Double Team, and Ko-ed Mr Game and Watch.

**Location: Limbo.**

''That was to easy'' said Lucario.

''I agree, but I think it may go up a stage on Round two'' said Meta Knight.

''Why?'' asked Lucario.

''Because the next one has 4, all from Mario Bros'' said Meta Knight.

''Okay, lets go'' said Lucario, and entered the teleporter again.


	2. Mario Bros

**Swords And Aura Sphere's Chapter2: Mario Bros**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Luigi's Mansion.**

''Nice place'' commented Lucario.

''It is isn't it'' said Meta Knight, deliberately agreeing to annoy their first combatants: Mario and Peach.

Suddenly the duo turned, and both ran at Mario. Mario braced. Then, Meta Knight and Lucario turned to peach. Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape, taking Peach by surprise. Mario prepared to help, but Lucario used Force Palm on him, and then kicked him twice.

Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado on Peach, and then, before she could attack again, used Drill Rush. Then, in an attempt to finish her off, used Dimensional Cape. Peach didn't die, but was thrown in the air.

As she fell, Meta Knight ran to help Lucario, whom just been knocked backward by Mario's F.L.U.D.D. This did no damage to the Pokemon; but it angered him. Meta Knight flew in the air, and slashed at Peach, sending her away from Mario and Lucario. Meta Knight free-falled back down to the ground, and gild at Peach, hitting her as she attempted to take Lucario by suprise.

''Thanks'' called Lucario, as he grabbed Mario, and throw him toward Peach.

''Your welcome'' called back Meta Knight, whom used Dimensional Cape on Peach to finish her off. However, once he finished to attack, he was taken by surprise by Mario's retaliation, and was hit back by Mario's Cape attack. Bowser fell from the sky.

Before Mario could follow up on his attack, he was grabbed by Lucario, thrown upward, and then kicked upward to his death.

Meta Knight flew to Bowser, and slashed at Bowser repeatedly, before being hit by Bowser's Whirling Fortress attack. Luigi fell from the sky. Bowser followed up on his attack by using Fire Breath on Meta Knight, whom quickly raised his shield. Lucario then ran at Bowser and kicked him, then was kicked by Luigi.

Luigi was then grabbed by Lucario, and thrown upward, and then kicked high. Then, in mid-air, was kicked up again. Lucario was fully utilising his low fall speed, by waiting until Mario was next to him (more or less ground level, for Lucario hit him very high up) and then used Force Palm, hitting him toward Bowser.

During this time, Meta Knight had been playing 'Catch-me-if-you-can' with Bowser, using Mach Tornado and his shield to do a series of hit and run attacks. Lucario then ran at Bowser. However, Bowser was aware of him, turned, and used Whirling Fortress on him. However, as the attack finished, Lucario used Double team, and slew Bowser.

Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape. Lucario ran at Luigi, and did a dash attack, which slew Luigi.

**Location: Limbo.**

''I'm on a roll!'' said Lucario happily.

''How'd you?'' asked Meta Knight, astounded that a dash attack took down Luigi.

''He must have had high health'' shrugged Lucario. ''Who's next?''.

''Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong'' said Meta Knight.

''Oh god, I hope we won't fight on 75M'' begged Lucario.

''Do you hate 75M?'' asked Meta Knight.

''It's a crap stage, but at the same time quite hard'' answered Lucario. ''It's the worst stage ever''.

''I dunno, Rumble Falls could be the stage next too and that one's bad'' said Meta Knight.

''Basically, we have a 100% chance of getting a terrible stage?'' asked Lucario.

''Basically'' said Meta Knight, and walked to the teleporter.

Lucario reluctantly followed suit.


	3. Donkey Kong

**Swords and Aura Spheres Chapter3: Donkey Kong  
**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belong to me.**

**Location: 75M**

Meta Knight spawned on the left, and Lucario and the right. On purple flatforms.

''Oh god'' called Meta Knight.

Lucario ran at Diddy Kong, and grabbed Diddy Kong, and threw him. As he was about to fall off the stage, he used Extreme Speed and grabbed onto the edge. This was also a very advanced form of edge guarding, for as Diddy Kong tryed to recover, he couldn't grib. So, Diddy Kong was forced to recover on a different ledge. And then, charged at Meta Knight.

While this had all been going on Meta Knight had been waiting for Donkey Kong, and as the Monkey got to the ledge that Meta Knight was on, Meta Knight hit at Donkey Kong.

Meta Knight then jumped off the stage, and slashed at Donkey Kong, hitting him below to ledge's by a long enough margin to prevent recovery.

Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado on Diddy Kong. Then, Lucario jumped from a ledge nearby at used Force Palm on Diddy. Diddy then kicked at Meta Knight, knocking him of the stage. However, the Small Knight used Shuttle Loop to recover to a nearby stage.

Lucario kicked at Diddy Kong, then grabbed the Monkey and slabbed him down. As Diddy Kong went in the air, Lucario kicked him back up, and he face-palmed the roof of the ledge above.

Meta Knight gild down, and used Dimensional Cape on Diddy Kong. Meta Knight then jumped onto a nearby ledge. Diddy then fired his Coconuts at Lucario; whom retaliated with Double Team, and hit him badly. However, Diddy Kong was still alive.

''How's he still alive'' snarled Lucario, and grabbed Diddy Kong, and threw him in the air. Meta Knight then jumped, and used Dimensional Cape on the Monkey; which slew him.

**Location: Limbo.**

''Thank god it's over'' said Lucario.

''I agree; what's next?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Ice Climbers'' said Lucario.

''So, two against one?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Yep, but it's on Ice Summit; their home stage'' answered Lucario.

''Heart Canister?'' asked Meta Knight.

''No, I'm good'' replied Lucario. ''You?''.

''I'm good'' said Meta Knight, entering the teleporter.

''Ok'' said Lucario, following Meta Knight.


	4. Ice Climbers

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter4: Ice Climbers**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All-Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask but Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Ice Climbers are so easy to beat aren't they...**

**Location: The Summit. **

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned on opposite ends, and thus had the Ice Climbers surrounded already.

Meta Knight flew forward, and slashed at the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers retaliated with a powerful Squall Hammer. Lucario then kicked the Ice Climbers twice to get them in the air, and then jumped in the air and Force-Palmed the Ice Climbers.

Meta Knight then jumped in the air and slashed the Ice Climbers twice while they fell. Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado to smash the Ice Climbers in the air again.

Lucario jumped in the air to attack again, but was hit by the Ice Climbers Ice Beam attack. Meta Knight flew up to attack, but was hit by a Squall Hammer attack.

Lucario then high-kicked the Ice Climbers up in the air. Meta Knight used Drill Rush to hit the Ice Climbers further up in the air. The stage suddenly tipped down and the bottom left side hit the ocean below.

Taken by surprise, Lucario slid a few inches away from the Ice Climbers; whom had just been smashed off the stage by Meta Knight's Dimensional Cape attack.

**Location: Limbo.**

''We were a good team then'' said Lucario.

''I know, we bossed then'' said Meta Knight.

''Who's next?'' asked Lucario.

''R.O.B in the Mario Bros stage'' said Meta Knight.

''I hate that stage; those stupid shell-things do a lot of damage'' said Lucario.

''We need to finish the fight as quickly as possible then'' said Meta Knight; jumping into the teleporter. Lucario followed suit.


	5. Robot Series

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter5: Robot Series**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All-Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask but Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Mario Bros.**

''Lets get this done fast'' called Meta Knight to Lucario, whom was on the other side of the stage, as they spawned.

Meta Knight gild extremely fast toward R.O.B and used Mach Tornado to hit R.O.B in mid air (in between the two platforms on Floor 1). Lucario then ran forward, jumped in the air, grabbed R.O.B, and threw the robot backward toward the right side of the stage. Unfortunately, Lucario ended up throwing R.O.B too short, and it landed on the Ground Floor.

Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape to avoid a sidestepper and slashed at R.O.B, hitting it toward a sidestepper, which hit R.O.B back toward Meta Knight, whom used Dimensional Cape to avoid it. As this happened, Lucario grabbed a sidestepper.

The Robot survived just and charged at Meta Knight. Lucario jumped in front of Meta Knight, and threw the sidestepper at R.O.B, landing a direct hit. R.O.B was thrown back the end of the stage, and was slain.

**Location: Limbo.**

''I think we did rather well then; don't you agree?'' asked Meta Knight.

''I agree; I think we will deal with the next opponent very well'' answered Lucario.

''How are you for damage?'' asked Meta Knight.

''I think we may survive the next fight; but it will be a tough one'' said Lucario.

''Link, Ganondorf, Zelda/Sheik and Toon Link'' Meta Knight inferred off the notice board.

''Okay, let's go'' said Lucario, and ran into the teleporter.


	6. The Legend Of Zelda

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter6: The Legend Of Zelda**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All-Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask but Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Bridge Of Eldin.**

''Looks like we're up against Link and Zelda first'' said Lucario.

''Remember; Zelda's alternate form Sheik is a much more formidable opponent'' warned Meta Knight.

Link fired an arrow at Meta Knight, whom used Shuttle Loop to avoid it. Meanwhile, Lucario ran at Zelda, grabbed her, and threw her backward. The Pokemon then Force-Palmed the princess away.

Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to do damage to Link. Link then retaliated with his Spin attack. Link then threw a bomb, which Meta Knight avoided with Dimensional Cape.

Zelda then used Din's Fire on Lucario, whom took minor damage. Lucario then ran at Zelda, grabbed her, and threw her forward. Zelda then used Din's Fire on Lucario, whom deliberately allowed it to hit. Then, Lucario used Double Team to retaliate.

Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape to damage Link and sent him up in the air. Meta Knight then slashed upward at Link. Link then charged a bomb, and threw it at Meta Knight, whom dodged it with Dimensional Cape.

Zelda landed on the bridge, and turned to Sheik. Then, she charged at Meta Knight, with Lucario in quick pursuit, whom used Shuttle Loop to avoid her chain attack. Meta Knight then used his sword to hit Link before the Swordsman could attack him back.

Lucario ran at Link, grabbed him, and threw him backward. Meta Knight then used Drill Rush to hit Sheik. Lucario then grabbed Link again, and threw him at Sheik. Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to allow this to happen.

Link then slashed Meta Knight backward. Lucario then kicked Link. Sheik hit Lucario with her first, but before she could hit him with her chain, Lucario used his Double Team attack.

King Bulbin then entered the stage. _About time _thought Meta Knight, and grabbed Link. As King Bulbin dropped the bomb, Meta Knight threw Link at King Bulbin. As King Bulbin hit Link back toward Meta Knight, Meta Knight hit him toward the bomb. It exploded as Link hit it, killing the Swordsman instantly.

Meanwhile, Lucario had been charging an Aura Sphere, and fired it. Sheik dodged it by jumping, and thus Lucario jumped and Force-Palmed her off the stage and out of the match.

Toon Link landed on the stage. He charged at Meta Knight. Meta Knight used Diemsnional Cape to get behind Toon Link, and then used Mach Tornado. Ganondorf fell from the sky... Meta Knight then slashed Toon Link up twice, but was stopped when Toon Link used his Spin Attack. A dark ship appeared and began to repair the stage.

Lucario grabbed Ganondorf, and threw him downward threw the gap in the stage... As the gap was filled in. Ganondorf, unable to get back on the stage, snarled in anger.

''Nice Luck'' yelled Meta Knight, as he used Dimensional Cape to retaliate. Meta Knight then used his sword to slash the young Swordsman toward the end of the stage. Lucario ran forward, and then charged an Aura Sphere.

Meta Knight grabbed Toon Link, and threw him backward. Lucario then fired the Aura Sphere. Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to avoid Toon Link's flying body (Something he was used to doing by now). Toon Link flew backward off the screen and couldn't recover in time...

**Location: Limbo**

''How's your health?'' asked Lucario.

''Not amazing; yours?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Good'' said Lucario. ''I can survive with it for a while''.

''Not sure about me; how many stages are left?'' asked Meta Knight.

''13'' answered Lucario.

''Who's next?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Samus'' answered Lucario.

''I'll need to heal after this battle'' said Meta Knight.

''Okay'' said Lucario, and walked into the teleporter.


	7. Metroid

Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter7: Metroid

Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.

Location: Frigate Orpheon.

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned on the left (Meta Knight on a platform, Lucario on the ground).

Samus charged her Charge Shot, and fired. Lucario jumped up to dodge it. Meta Knight ran forward, jumped down and kicked Samus in the face. Samus turned and kicked Meta Knight off the stage. Meta Knight then used his Dimensional Cape attack while in mid-air to recover.

Lucario then ran forward and grabbed Samus and threw her backward. Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado on Samus. Lucario ran forward and attempted to attack, but was Missiled by Samus, whom then kicked Lucario backward.

Meta Knight then slashed at Samus with his sword, and then used Dimensional Cape. Samus then kicked him in the face (technically stomach), and dropped a bomb. Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to avoid the explosion, but was then kicked back by Samus.

Lucario immediately used Force-Palm on Samus. Samus then kicked Lucario, whom retaliated with Double Team. Now in the air, Samus was hit by Meta Knight's sword repeatedly.

Lucario then jumped up and force-palmed Samus off the stage. Samus now had over 100% damage. She fired a Super Missile at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodged it with Dimensional Cape, but it homed it on him and smashed into him.

Lucario then jumped forward to defend a now badly injured Meta Knight, and Force-Palmed Samus. Then, the Pokemon charged an Aura Sphere. Samus fired a Missile at Lucario, whom easily dodged it. Lucario absorbed his sphere.

Meta Knight then ran behind Samus, and used Mach Tornado. Samus was thrown in the air. Then, Lucario jumped in the air, and fired the Aura Sphere he'd just absorbed, landing a direct hit on Samus and killing her.

Location: Limbo.

''I need to heal, Samus's Super Missile did a lot of damage'' said Meta Knight, jumping over the Teleporter and then onto a ledge. Meta Knight then ate the Heart Canister.

''How are you for health?'' asked Meta Knight.

''I can survive a few more rounds at least, besides my Aura attacks are now more powerful'' answered Lucario.

''Okay'' answered Meta Knight, and jumped into the Teleporter. Lucario quickly followed suit.

A/N BTW, Lucario's aura attacks become more damaging if he has more damage. Don't let a badly damaged Lucario use one of his many Aura attacks on you. A 150 damaged Lucario once took me down when I had 98 damage...


	8. Kid Icarus

Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter8: Kid Icarus.

Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.

Location: Skyworld.

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned in different places, and saw their next oppenet; Pit.

Meta Knight gild forward at a fast pace, and slashed at Pit with his sword. Pit retaliated by using his Angel Ring attack. Lucario jumped forward to help Meta Knight, and grabbed Pit. Then, the Aura Pokemon threw Pit forward. Meta Knight slashed at Pit as he flew; knocking him in the air.

Meta Knight then jumped up, and slashed effortlessly at Pit, knocking him higher still. Lucario jumped up, and kicked Pit to the left.

As Pit fell, Meta Knight slashed at him, hitting him three times. Pit fired an arrow at Meta Knight who dodged with Shuttle Loop; managing to do some damage to Pit as he did so. Lucario jumped up and grabbed Pit again, this time throwing him backward.

Meta Knight ran forward, and kicked Pit in the face, then jumped above him, and used Diemsnional Cape, doing a lot of damage. Lucario rushed forward, and used Force Palm on Pit throwing him backward.

Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado against his badly injured opponent, before using Dimensional Cape. This killed Pit.

Location: Limbo.

''That was quick'' said Meta Knight, surprised.

''It's because where such a good team'' said Lucario, walking toward the teleporter.

''Yes we are'' said Meta Knight, going inside it. Forgetting, again, to check who they were up against next...


	9. Metal Gear

**Swords and Aura Sphere's Chapter9: Metal Gear**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Shadow Moses Island.**

Almost the second after Lucario and Meta Knight spawned, they were attacked by their opponent. Snake ran at Meta Knight, and punched him. Then, he ran backward and threw a grenade at Lucario.

Lucario dodged, and jumped at Snake. The pokemon grabbed Snake, and threw him at the wall. Meta Knight jumped up, and flew toward Snake; whom shot him down with his Remote Missle.

Lucario got revenge for Meta Knight by Force-Palming Snake, grabbing him, and throwing him backward. Meta Knight used Mach Tornado as Snake approached him, flinging Snake into Lucario, whom kicked him backward; and over Meta Knight's head.

Snake threw a grenade at Meta Knight. Meta Knight back flipped away, and Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at the grenade, blowing it up.

Snake ran out of the smoke, and punched Lucario in the face. Then, he grabbed Meta Knight, and attempted to strangle him. Fortunately for the little Knight, he was more or less a puffball with arms and legs, and managed to slip out of Snake's grip. Meta Knight then slashed at Snake, knocking him back.

Lucario then pounched, and force-palmed Snake. Then, he grabbed Snake and threw him forward. Meta Knight hung back, letting Lucario to his stuff first. Snake punched Lucario, whom countered with Double Team.

Meta Knight charged at Snake as he fell to the ground. Lucario used Extreme Speed to jump out of the way, and Meta Knight Drill-Rushed Snake, slamming him into the wall. Lucario then jumped up in the air, and fired an Aura Sphere, which almost shattered the wall. Lucario repeated this, and smashed down the wall. Meta Knight then used his Dimensional Cape.

Lucario charged an Aura-Sphere. Meta Knight hit Snake almost off the screen, then ran back. Snake foolishly followed, and Lucario, now with a bit of damage, fired it straight at Snake. Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop at the last minute to dodge, and Snake was smashed into the face, and hit of the stage and Ko-ed!

**Location: Limbo.**

''Lets hope our next opponent isn't as hard'' said Lucario, now quite into the All-Star game.

''Oppenent's'' said Meta Knight ''They are Ness and Lucas'' said Meta Knight.

''We need to be careful of them; their PK attacks hit hard'' said Lucario.

''Okay, we need to hit them from range'' said Meta Knight.

''I agree; although they both have powerful medium-range attacks'' said Lucario.

''We need to also avoid their PK Fire too'' said Meta Knight. ''Spamming may be frowned upon but it is a very tactic'' spoke Meta Knight.

''I agree, so you ready?'' asked Lucario.

''I'm ready, let's not take too much damage on this one'' said Meta Knight.

''I agree'' said Lucario, as the duo entered the Teleporter.

''We need to keep are health for the latter stages'' said Meta Knight.


	10. EarthboundMother

**Swords And Aura Sphere's Chapter10: Earthbound/Mother**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All-Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask but Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Sorry for the massive delays in uploads. I had a bad internet problem, which I thought I had fixed, but in fact had only temporally repaired. But, finally, I have managed to fix the problem. While my internet has been down, I have written the rest of this story. I shall upload the first 3 chapters tonight (this is number 1), three tomorrow, and the last four on Saturday. I have also started work on Chapter 4 of Not Just A Pink Puff Ball, so a new chapter for that should be uploaded around Monday next week. (I also have important school work going on, and important revision which I am about to start doing).**

**Location: New Port Time**

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned facing their next opponents: Ness and Lucas.

''Let's get this done quickly!'' shouted Lucario.

Meta Knight ran at Ness, and slashed at him quickly. Lucas countered with a wave of PK fire's, all of which Meta Knight dodged. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at Ness, whom dodged. Ness then turned his PK Fire attacks on Meta Knight as well, and thus Meta Knight was forced to escape away using his Dimensional Cape. He reappeared on a wooden bridge on the edge of the stage.

Lucario back flipped gracefully away. Ness ran in pursuit, but was smashed back by Lucario's Forcepalm. Meta Knight flew up, and grabbed Ness, then threw him at Lucas. Suddenly, the screen went dark, and the Ultimate Chimera appeared. Right next to the duelling four.

Meta Knight dodged the Ultimate Chimera by the skin of his teeth. Thinking fast, Lucario grabbed Lucas, and threw him at the Ultimate Chimera. Caught unawares, Lucas was unable to dodge and was instant Ko-ed. Meta Knight then slashed at Ness, and almost knocked him into the path of the Ultimate Chimera.

Ness then used PK Fire on Meta Knight, whom was knocked back slightly. Lucario then grabbed Ness, and threw him at the Ultimate Chimera, instant Ko-ing him before he even released he was airborne

**Location: Limbo**.

''Perfect use of scenery'' commented Meta Knight.

''Next time, we may not have an Ultimate Chimera to help us'' warned Lucario.

''That's what I'm worried about, my health is pretty high still'' said Meta Knight.

''Who's next?'' asked Lucario.

''Ike and Marth'' said Meta Knight.

''I'll take Ike, you take Marth'' said Lucario.

''Agreed, you attacks are powerful now you have damage, and Ike has the most powerful attack'' agreed Meta Knight.

The duo than entered the portal, hoping to KO the opponent quickly.


	11. Fire Emblem

**Swords And Aura Sphere's Chapter11: Fire Emblem.**

Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All-Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask but Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Castle Siege.**

Meta Knight and Lucario, and instantly went after their targets. Meta Knight hit Marth three times with his sword, and then smashed him off with his Dimensional Cape attack. Meta Knight then jumped off the stage, and slashed Marth twice, fore recovering with his Shuttle Loop move.

Meanwhile, Lucario was practically destroying Ike. Lucario had grabbed Ike from the very start, and had thrown him almost completely off the stage. Ike had retaliated with his Aether attack, but then things went downhill from there for Ike. Lucario, with a damage counter over 100, unleashed a fully charged Aura Sphere at Ike, knocking him off the stage. Lucario then grabbed Marth, and threw him almost off the screen. The pokemon then recovered with his Extreme Speed, but held onto the ledge for a few seconds. Ike couldn't recover…

As the stage turned to smoke, Marth was thrown upward by Meta Knight's Mach Tornado. Lucario ran at Marth, and threw him backwards, and away. As the smoke cleared, Marth slammed into a massive statue. Meta Knight then slashed at Marth, until he was knocked back by Marth's Shield Breaker attack. Lucario attempted to hit Marth, but was also hit by a Shield Braker. But then, Lucario countered immediately with Double Team. And took out Marth…

**Location: Limbo.**

''We were good then'' said Lucario.

''Yes, but you took a great deal of damage'' said Meta Knight.

''I know, I need to heal, because it's too much of a risk, even against Yoshi'' said Lucario, glancing at the montier.

''I agree; you should never underestimate an opponent'' said Meta Knight.

Lucario jumped over the transporter pad, and then ate a Heart Canister. They had one left, for 7 levels.

''If we take down Yoshi quickly, and take minimal damage on the stage after that, we will stand a very good chance off wining this'' said Meta Knight.

''I agree, oh, and thank you, for inviting me to help you'' complimented Lucario.

''I knew I needed help; I would have been destroyed on my own'' said Meta Knight, jumping into the teleporter.

''I suppose'' said Lucario jokily, and gracefully front flipped into the teleporter.


	12. Yoshi

**Swords And Aura Sphere's Chapter12: Yoshi.**

Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All-Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask but Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Yoshi's Island.**

Meta Knight and Lucario, once they had spawned, immediately converged on Yoshi. Meta Knight used Mach Tornado on the dinosaur, and then Lucario force-palmed Yoshi. Yoshi countered by kicking at Meta Knight furiously. Lucario then grabbed Yoshi, and threw him backward off the stage. However, a small white pillar appeared underneath Yoshi, and it allowed him to easily recover.

Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado on the dinosaur, and then slashed quickly. Lucario then kicked Yoshi upward. Meta Knight then managed to land his Shuttle Loop attack on Yoshi. The poor dinosaur then tried to retaliate, but was clearly out skilled; and outnumbered.

Meta Knight grabbed Yoshi, and threw it backward toward Lucario. Lucario kicked Yoshi back towards Meta Knight, whom then put the poor dinosaur out of his misery, and used his Dimensional Cape to fling Yoshi off the screen.

**Location: Limbo.**

''Who have we got next?'' asked Lucario happily, elated at their victory.

''Captain Falcon'' said Meta Knight. ''On Port Town Aero Drive''.

''I know I shouldn't say this, as it's bad to underestimate your opponent, but to be honest, I'm more worried about those damn F-Zero cars then Falcon himself'' said Lucario, jumping into the teleporter.

''Same'' Meta Knight whispered to himself, as he followed Lucario into the teleporter.


	13. F-Zero

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter13: F-Zero**

Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All-Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask but Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Port Town Aero Drive.**

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned on the flying platform, and immediately ran at Captain Falcon at a fast pace.

Captain Falcon smashed Meta Knight backward with his Falcon Punch, but was caught by Lucario's Force-Palm attack. Captain Falcon tried to repeat his previously effective attack, but Lucario back-flipped over Falcon's Punch, and kicked him in the face.

Meta Knight then ran at Captain Falcon, and slashed him three times with his sword. Captain Falcon tried to Falcon Punch Meta Knight for the second time, but Meta Knight sidestepped the attack, and used Mach Tornado on the F-Zero Pilot.

Lucario then grabbed Captain Falcon, and threw him off the stage. As the flying platform landed.

Meta Knight ran at Captain Falcon and smashed him downward onto the race track. Meta Knight then grabbed the F-Zero Pilot and threw him over the wall. The cars then came across the track, forcing Lucario to jump fast, and to use his lightweight ability to dodge them. Meta Knight, however, risked being hit, and as Captain Falcon jumped back over to fence, grabbed the F-Zero Pilot violently, and threw him at a car, Ko-ing Captain Falcon.

**Location: Limbo.**

''That was fun'' said Meta Knight.

''I agree, and your throw KO was epic as well'' said Lucario.

''Thanks; the car kinda helped'' said Meta Knight.

''Okay on health?'' asked Lucario.

''Yep'' said Meta Knight.

''Ready to go?'' asked Lucario.

''Yep, are you?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Defiantly'' said Lucario. 'Sonic don't stand a chance''.

Meta Knight glanced at the monitor, and then jumped into the teleported, the aura Pokemon following suit.


	14. Sonic The Headgehog

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter14: Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.

Location: Green Hill Zone.

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned, and faced their opponent: Sonic. Meta Knight immediately ran forward, as did Lucario. Sonic sidestepped Meta Knight, and punched Lucario in the face. Meta Knight used Mach Tornado to get Sonic up in the air, and then slashed at Sonic. But, before Meta Knight could land more than 3 hits, Sonic used his Homing Attack on Lucario, catching the Pokemon unawares.

Lucario then grabbed Sonic, and threw him. Meta Knight used Drill Rush, but Sonic used his Spring Jump to avoid Meta Knight, and then used his Homing Attack to get away (while in mid-air).

Meta Knight jumped in the air, and slashed at Sonic, whom once again used his Homing Attack to dodge. Sonic then used Spin Dash on Lucario slamming him backward. Meta Knight then gild at Sonic quickly, but Sonic used his superior speed to dodge the attack, and the kicked Meta Knight backward.

Meta Knight ran at Sonic, and as Sonic dodged, Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape, smashing Sonic upward. Lucario jumped, and kicked Sonic even further up. Sonic then tried to use Spin Charge on Meta Knight; whom dodged it by millimetres. As Sonic flew past, Meta Knight slammed him upward with his Dimensional Cape, and then smashed him off the stage with his Shuttle Loop attack. Sonic jumped back on the screen.

Meanwhile, Lucario had been charging a Aura Sphere. As Sonic landed, he turned to attack Meta Knight. And Lucario fired the Aura Sphere. Meta Knight slashed Sonic down the hill, and as the Hedgehog turned, he was smashed up and out of the screen.

Location: Limbo.

''He used his speed to his advantage'' said Meta Knight.

''Agreed'' said Lucario.

''And, well, I'm worried about facing myself in this'' said Meta Knight.

''Why?'' asked Lucario,.

''Because, he'll know all my tactics, my strength's and weakness' '' said Meta Knight.

''But, you'll know his'' said Lucario.

''I guess'' said Meta Knight.

''Come on, we can do this'' said Lucario.

''Okay, I'll take Meta Knight, which is me, basically, and you take King Dedede, and then we can both take Kirby if he comes near'' said Meta Knight.

''Okay'' said Lucario.

''Be weary of Kirby though, he has good attacks in him'' said Meta Knight.

''I will'' said Lucario, knowing deep down he was humouring the Star Warrior, and jumped inn the teleporter; with said Star Warrior following quickly in pursuit.


	15. Kirby

**Swords And Aura Sphere's Chapter15: Kirby.**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or anything accosiated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N The 'Meta Knight' which Meta Knight has to KO in this chapter is known as MK. (Or 'his identical copy').**

**Location: Halberd.**

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned, and saw their next two opponents: Kirby, and King Dedede. _Thank God we don't have to fight Me and one of them at once _thought Meta Knight, and ran at Kirby. He grabbed the Star Warrior, and threw him. Just as the stage started to fly.

Lucario meanwhile jumped gracefully to King Dedede. King Dedede tried to suck in Lucario, but Lucario jumped behind King Dedede, and Force-Palmed him toward Meta Knight.

Kirby tried to Punch Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodged, and the backflipped over King Dedede. Meta Knight then used Mach Tornado, smashing both Kirby and King Dedede backward. Kirby, flew off the stage. Lucario ran at King Dedede, and Force-Palmed him again. Kirby recovered by sucking in air.

Meta Knight jumped in the air and smashed Kirby down, just as the Star Warrior made it up. Kirby sucked in air, but Meta Knight slammed him down again. Meta Knight did this four more times, until Kirby couldn't suck in any more air, and fell.

King Dedede would have helped Kirby, but was too preoccupied with being beaten up by Lucario. Lucario had grabbed and thrown him twice, Force-Palmed him, kicked him, and hit him with an Aura Sphere. As Meta Knight landed, and the stage landed on the Halberd deck, Lucario smashed King Dedede off the stage with an Aura Sphere, Ko-ing the unfornate Penguin.

Meta Knight ran at his identical copy, and slammed him backward with his Sword. MK tried to hit Meta Knight in the same fashion, but Lucario ran at him, and Force-Palmed him away. MK then slashed at Lucario, but Meta Knight grabbed him, and threw him. Then, a stroke of luck happened. MK was targeted by the Halberd's cannon.

Meta Knight used Mach Tornado on MK, hitting him upward. Then, Lucario jumped up and kicked MK backward. Meta Knight flew upward, and used Shuttle Loop; followed by Dimensional Cape. MK tried to attack back, was outnumbered, and couldn't really hit. Then, the cannon fired.

Meta Knight and Lucario jumped backward, dodging it. So did MK. But, as he flew away, Lucario Force-Palmed him back. And MK hit the laser. As was Ko-ed .

**Location: Limbo.**

''I feel kind of bad for killing Kirby in that way'' said Meta Knight.

''You did what you had to do'' said Lucario.

''I suppose'' said MetaL Knight. ''Besides, he was just a copy, so…''.

''Who's next?'' asked Lucario.

''Fox, Falco, Wolf'' said Meta Knight, looking at the moniter.

''This may be tricky'' said Lucario.

''Agreed; and I'll probably need to heal after that battle'' said Meta Knight.

''That will leave us three levels with no healing canisters'' pondered Lucario aloud.

''So, who have we got left; StarFox team + Wolf, we got the Pokemon, Olimar, and Wario'' said Meta Knight.

''Yes; but in that order?'' asked Lucario.

''Maybe not; the Pokemon match will be hard'' said Meta Knight.

''Yes, but I believe we can handle it; and Wario and Olimar should be on their own, logically speaking'' said Lucario.

''So, we may have this one in the bag'' said Meta Knight, jumping toward the teleporter.

''Yep'' agreed Lucario, following suit.


	16. StarFox

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter16: StarFox**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or anything accosiated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Lylat Cruise.**

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned on the small craft, and saw their next opponents: Fox and Wolf. Meta Knight immediately gild at Fox and slashed him off the stage. Wolf ran at Lucario, and shot him backward, and then kicking him backward.

Fox used Fire Fox on Meta Knight, and then kicked him up in the air. Meta Knight then used Drill Rush to get behind Wolf, and used Dimensional Cape to slash him upward. Fox fired his blaster three times at Meta Knight, but the Small Knight dodged them with his Shuttle Loop. As he fell back down onto the stage, Fox kicked him upwards, and used Fire Fox. Meanwhile, Lucario fired a charged Aura Sphere at Wolf, whom deflected it. Lucario used Extreme Speed to dodge his own Aura Sphere. Wolf ran forward, and was kicked twice by Lucario.

Meta Knight used Mach Tornado on Fox, and then slashed him very hard with his sword again **(C Stick Neutral Air on the Game Cube Controller) **and smashed him almost completely off the screen. Fox recovered with Fox Illusion. Meanwhile, Lucario grabbed Wolf, and threw him off the stage. Wolf recovered with Wolf Illusion, and then fired his blaster. Lucario easily dodged.

Meta Knight slashed onece very powerfully again, and Ko-ed Fox. Wolf kicked Lucario upward, but the Pokemon recovered by kicking Wolf back. As Falco dropped down, Wolf used his Booster to join him.

Lucario immediately ran in and kicked Falco backward; and then skilfully backflipped over Wolf's head, and then kicked Wolf into Meta Knight. Meta Knight used Mach Tornado on Wolf, but Falco used Fire Bird on Meta Knight to stop him. Lucario defended Meta Knight by Force-Palming Falco, and kicking Wolf. The two then rejoined.

_They seem to be sticking together; strength in numbers _thought Meta Knight. _I can use that to my advantage._ Meta Knight ran at his two opponents, and used Mach Tornado, damaging both of them. As Wolf came out of the Tornado, Meta Knight slashed once very hard, hitting him perfectly and Ko-ing him. _It's just Falco now _thought Meta Knight.

Meta Knight repeated his attack on Falco, but the bird had little damage, and didn't fly back as far. Falco kicked Lucario backward, but was slashed three times by Meta Knight. Lucario then Force-Palmed Falco, and Meta Knight slashed once very hard, firing Falco almost the whole way off the screen. Falco recovered with Falco Phantasm, and then fired on Meta Knight, hitting him twice. Lucario, however, fired a fully charged Aura Sphere, smashing Falco off the stage and off the screen.

**Location: Limbo.**

''We did well then'' said Meta Knight.

''I agree'' said Lucario.

''In think I need to use our last heart canister though'' said Meta Knight, and flew over to it, and ate it.

''We have Wario next'' said Lucario, glancing at the moniter.

''Okay then; ready to go?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Yep'' said Lucario, jumping gracefully into the teleporter. Meta Knight quickly followed suit.


	17. Wario

**Swords And Aura Sphere's Chapter17: Wario.**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or anything accosiated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: WarioWare.**

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned on the stage, and saw the opponent: Wario. Lucario charged an Aura Sphere, and fired. Wario dodged, just, and Meta Knight flew at him. As Lucario charged an Aura Sphere, Wario tried to punch Meta Knight, but he easily dodged, and used Mach Tornado, hitting him off the stage. Wario recovered, but only just.

Lucario fired the Aura Sphere, slamming him off the stage. Meta Knight jumped off it, and slashed him downward. Again Wario managed to recover, but only just.

The stage changed to the game Crack Down. Lucario and Meta Knight both succeded in jumping, but poor Wario didn't. Wario managed to land a hit on Lucario with his Chomp attack, but Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape on him, Ko-ing him.

**Location: Limbo.**

''That was the easiest battle I think we've ever had, so far'' said Meta Knight.

''I agree, but look who's next'' said Lucario, glancing at the board.

''The Pokemon'' said Meta Knight.

''I'll take me, when he comes, and I think it's best if you take Pikachu, and then we will share JigglyPuff and the three Pokemon that red has'' said Lucario.

''This is a 6v2 match, or 1v3'' said Meta Knight. _This will be the hardest match yet._

''Let's go'' said Meta Knight, jumping into the teleporter. Lucario immediately followed suit.


	18. Pokemon

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter18: Pokemon.**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or anything accosiated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N The other Lucario in this, the one that Meta Knight and Lucario have to KO, is known as Luc.**

**Location: Pokemon Stadium 2.**

Meta Knight and Lucario spawned on the stage, and saw their first two oppenents: Pikachu and Ivysaur. Lucario immediately ran at Ivysaur, and kicked him backward. Pikachu used Thunder, but Lucario dodged it, and Force-Palmed Pikachu. Meta Knight jumped in the air, and jumped down almost directly on top of Ivysaur. Meta Knight used Mach Tornado on Ivysaur, and then slashed once very hard, firing Ivysaur off the stage **(The C-Stick Neutral Air Attack on the Game Cube Controller)**. The Pokemon was unable to recover. Meanwhile, Lucario was struggling to hurt Pikachu, as the latter was bombarding him with Thunder Jolts. Meta Knight flew over to him, and slashed Pikachu away.

Squirtle dropped from the sky. Lucario jumped up, and Force-Palmed Squirtle away from Meta Knight. Meanwhile, Meta Knight slashed Pikachu backward. Meta Knight then slashed once very hard, slamming Pikachu off the stage and nearly off the screen. The Mouse Pokemon tried to recover with Quick Attack, but couldn't reach the platform, and was Ko-ed.

Luc dropped from the sky, and immediately converged on Meta Knight. Meta Knight slashed once very hard to get the Pokemon away, and then used Mach Tornado to throw him upward. Lucario jumped to his aid, and kicked Lucario upward. Meta Knight switched targets, and gild at Squirtle, slashing the Pokemon off the stage with his Sword. Meta Knight the used Mach Tornado, slamming Squirtle upward.

Lucario, meanwhile, was practically beating Luc up. Lucario had grabbed Luc, and thrown him backward. He had then used Aura Sphere, slamming Luc off the stage. Luc Force-Palmed Lucario, but Lucario used Double Team, almost Ko-ing Luc. Lucario then charged Luc, grabbing him and throwing him repeatedly. Then, Lucario grabbed Luc and threw him off the stage. Luc recovered, but Lucario fired a fully charged Aura Sphere, slamming Luc off the stage and Ko-ing him.

JigglyPuff fell from the sky. Lucario ran at her, and kicked her upward. Then, Lucario grabbed her, and threw her off the stage. Then, he charged an Aura Sphere, and smashed her in the face with it, Ko-ing the Pokemon almost immediately.

It was just Squirtle then. And Charizard, obviously. Metan Knight slashed Squirtle once very hard, knocking the Pokemon off the stage. Meta Knight then jumped off the stage, and grabbed hold off the platform. The Pokemon, however, recovered with Waterfall (instead of grabbing hold of the platform). Lucario ran to Meta Knight assistance and Ko-ed Squirtle by using Force-Palm. Meta Knight climbed back on the stage.

Charizard dropped from the stage. Lucario ran at him, but Charizard used Rock Smash, throwing Lucario backwards. The Aura Pokemon tried again, but was grabbed and thrown away. Meta Knight slashed once very hard, flinging the Pokemon backward. Meta Knight then used Drill rush, slamming the Pokemon closer to the egde. Lucario kicked Charizard backward off the stage, and then Force-Plamed the Pokemon, flinging it off the stage.

Meta Knight jumped off the stage, and slashed at Charizard once very hard, and Ko-ed the Pokemon.

**Location: Limbo.**

''Yes, we did it!'' said Lucario happily.

''I guess we did'' said Meta Knight.

''All we need to do is KO Olimar, and we've beaten All-Star Mode'' said Lucario.

''And to think, you were reluctant to do this'' said Meta Knight.

Lucario shot him a strange look, but stayed happy: ''We can do this, but we need to beware of Olimar, still''.

''Especially his annoying Pikmin'' said Meta Knight.

''Let's go'' said Lucario, jumping into the teleporter. Meta Knight followed quickly in suit.


	19. Pikmin

**Swords And Aura Spheres Chapter19: Pikmin.**

**Sequel to Galaxia, which I recommend you read first. Meta Knight, happy with his successful Boss Battle attempt, decides to have a go at All Star Mode. But, he decides he needs help. And who better to ask than Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or anything accosiated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N This is the final chapter of Swords And Aura Spheres, I have you've enjoyed it. **

**Location: Distant Planet.**

''Come on Lucario; we can do this'' called out Meta Knight, and charged at Olimar, slashing him with his sword. Olimar threw a Pikmin at him, but Meta Knight dodged, and used Dimensional Cape, slamming Olimar upward.

Lucario charged at Olimar, and Force-Palmed him away, and off the stage. Olimar recovered with Pikmin chain, and then plucked a Purple Pikmin, and it hit Meta Knight. Slammed backward, the Star Warrior took massive damage. Lucario almost snarled at this sneaky attack, and Force-Plamed Olimar away. Then, it started to rain.

Meta Knight jumped off the stage, and charged at Olimar. Before Olimar to pluck another Pikmin, Meta Knight slashed his sword at Olimar once very hard **(C-Stick Neutral Air Attack on a Game Cube Controller),** Ko-ing Olimar.

**Location: Smash Manision, Final All-Star Room.**

''We did it, Lucario, look, we're top on the time leader board'' said Meta Knight, looking at the Leaderboard. It was true. Meta Knight and Lucario had beaten the only other people to beat All-Star Mode, Samus and Pikachu, by nearly 15 minutes.

''I guess we did'' said Lucario.

As they walked out of the room, sadly for them, were seen by Samus. ''So, you managed to complete All-Star then'' she mocked.

''Yep, and we smashed your time'' said Lucario.

''What'' Samus stammered, surprised.

''We beat your time by 15 minutes'' said Meta Knight.

''Damn you'' she snarled, and walked off.

Then, Meta Knight felt some bravery come to him, and said. ''Oh, and by the way, check to Boss Battle Leader Board, because, it's not 'impossible' like you claimed it was two weeks ago'' said Meta Knight.

''You, You'' she stammered angrily, and then walked very quickly toward them.

''Lucario, leg it'' said Meta Knight, and the duo ran away, Samus in pursuit…

**A/N Hope youn enjoyed the ending; I didn't plan it just flowed as I wrote!**


End file.
